playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/If the PlayStation All-Stars were in Smash
Summary Basically moveset ideas for the characters in PlayStation All-Stars if they were in a Smash Bros game. For the most part, these will be translations of the characters' PSASBR movesets into a Smash-styled version, although some will recieve new attacks and others will receive movesets in the style of the fangame, Super Smash Flash 2, which adds new features to the Smash Bros Brawl gameplay. Starting off, I'm only going to include the characters who are playable in Battle Royale, so people like Joel and Ellie, Dart Feld, or the Grand Theft Auto V trio will not be in this list, despite them appearing in nearly every blog I write in regards to this game. Also, all five third-party characters will be included since they appear in the game. Similar to Nkstjoa's "If PSAS had win quotes" blog, this may take a while as I will include a codec message for each character as well, since I originally included them in my "PlayStation Smash Bros" idea I had three years ago. I had very little knowledge of the majority of characters I wanted in that game, so many of the codec messages were rather stale or generic, so I'm hoping to provide better codecs this time around. However, instead of Snake's Codecs, I'm introducing something called "Cole's Calls", where Cole MacGrath recieves info from Zeke, Kuo, Nix, and Moya. As with Nkstjoa's blog, characters that are unfinished will have "in progress" written next to their name, and the description will be removed once they are finished. Big Daddy (In Progress) Cole MacGrath Basic Combo Cole will perform the Amp Combo for his basic attack. Pressing down + the attack button while in the air will make Cole perform a Thunder Drop. Smash Attacks *'Up:' Cole's up smash would be his Amp Blast. *'Side:' Cole's side smash would be a Shockwave. *'Down:' Cole's down smash would be his Ice Barrier/Ice Spike. Grab/Throws Cole would execute his grab with his Lightning Tether, pulling himself toward his selected opponent. Similar to Link, this can also be used to grab ledges when falling. *'Up:' Amp Launch *'Forward:' Amp Slam *'Back: '''Body Toss *'Down:' Arc Restraint (Opponents will temporarily be tethered to the ground for a brief amount of time) Special Moves *'Up+B:' Ice Launch *'Neutral+B:' Overload Burst (chargeable) *'Side+B:' Redirect Rocket *'Down+B:' Shockwave Final Smash '''Karmic Overload:' Cole's body surges with electricity, changing a few of his special moves for a brief time. *'Neutral+B:' Ionic Freeze (Unlike its PSASBR counterpart, this variation will only freeze opponents instead of KO'ing them) *'Side+B:' Ionic Vortex (Unlike its PSASBR counterpart, this version will simply travel in a single direction, collecting characters who try to run. It will also collect items scattered around the stage) *'Down+B:' Lightning Storm (Cole calls a lightning storm, dealing a large amount of damage that will instant KO any opponents caught in it. Using this move immediately ends the Final Smash.) Intro Cole Thunder Drops to the stage and puts his amp on his back. Results Screen Victory Screens: *Cole steps back, hands pulsing with electricty. *Cole smiles and crosses his arms. *Cole strikes the stage with a pulse of lightning. *Cole charges his arms with lightning and looks up at the screen. *Cole holds his amp to the side and says "When you learn how to fight, call me." Losing Screen: Cole holds his hand behind his head and looks down in defeat. Dash Movement Instead of performing a running animation, Cole will use Indunction Grind to move across the stage. Cole's Call Cole: "Who does this guy think he is? Is this another of Kessler's tricks?" Zeke: "I don't think so, brother. Looks like he is another you, but he ain't Kessler." Cole: "Sounds like another Kessler to me. What's he after this time?" Kuo: "We're not sure about that, MacGrath, but he has all of your powers. Lightning, Ice, you name it. This may require further investigation, but I assume he may be a clone." Cole: "The last thing we need is more of me running around. I'll have to deal with poser quickly, then." Zeke: "Watch yourself, Cole. Uh, no pun intended." Cole: "I got it, Zeke." Evil Cole MacGrath Basic Combo As with Good Cole, Evil Cole will perform an Amp Combo. However, he will mostly utilize the Gigawatt Blades. He can perform a Thunder Drop while in the air. Smash Attacks *'Up:' Evil Cole's up smash would be a Hellfire Rocket. *'Side:' Evil Cole's side smash would be Giga Punch. *'Down:' Evil Cole's down smash would be his Nightmare Blast. Grab/Throws Evil Cole will utilize the Lightning Hook as opposed to Good Cole's Lightning Tether. Instead of pulling himself toward opponents, he will pull opponents toward himself. This can still be used as a ledge grab while in the air. *'Up:' Amp Launch *'Forward:' Choke Slam *'Back: '''Body Toss *'Down:' Arc Restraint (Opponents will temporarily be tethered to the ground for a brief amount of time) *'Down (Special):' Bio-Leech (If used on an opponent that is incapacitated by Arc Restraint, Cole will perform Bio-Leech, decreasing his damage meter while increasing the damage to his opponent) Special Moves *'Up+B:' Firebird Strike *'Neutral+B:' Arc Lightning (Hold for longer duration) *'Side+B:' Tripwire Rockets *'Down+B:' Oil Spike Final Smash '''The Beast Awakens:' Cole's body surges with the power of The Beast, changing his special moves for a brief time. *'Basic Combo: '''Electric Fireball (Evil Cole shoots an amplified version of his grenade, which moves in a slight arc and explodes on contact.) *'Up+B:' Electric Flame Pillar (Upward) (Cole shoots a beam of fire upward) *'Neutral+B (Hold for longer duration):' Ionic Drain (Cole activates his Ionic Drain, dealing a large amount of damage that will heal his damage take, as well as instantly KO all opponents caught in its path. Using this move immediately ends the Final Smash.) *'Side+B:' Gravity Field (Cole unleashes a strong gravity field that pulls opponents toward himself. *'Down+B:' Electric Flame Pillar (Downward) (Cole shoots a beam of fire downward) Intro Cole enters through a fiery explosion. Results Screen '''Victory Screens:' *Evil Cole hovers with his arms out while releasing an orange aura *Stretches out his arms and cracks his knuckles. *Flames pulse from his right hand and discharge as he makes a fist in a victorious manner. *Charges electricity in his hands and then discharges the lightning above his head Losing Screen: Cole kneels in defeat as electricity surges through his arms. Dash Movement As with his heroic counterpart, Evil Cole will use Indunction Grind as his dash. Cole's Call Cole: "Now there's another me running around? He seems a bit...off." Evil Cole: "Off? I'm not weak like you. I take what I want, when I want." Cole: "That's just selfish. If you stand in my way, I have no choice but to take you down." Evil Cole: "Go ahead and try. I know all of your tricks, and I'm more powerful than you." Cole: "You're nothing but a sick, twisted version of me that only cares about himself." Evil Cole: "Whatever floats your boat. In this world, the strong survive and the weak are their playthings. And no one is stronger than me." Cole: "We'll see about that." Colonel Radec'' (In Progress) Dante ''(In Progress) Emmett Graves (In Progress) Fat Princess (In Progress) Heihachi Mishima (In Progress) Isaac Clarke (In Progress) Jak and Daxter Basic Combo Jak's basic combo is full of his spin kicks and normal punches. He will also swing his gun around for his dash attacks. Smash Attacks *'Up:' Jak's basic uppercut *'Side:' Peace Maker *'Down:' Jak's downward pummel move Grab/Throws Daxter is the one that grabs opponents. Jak still uses the Jetboard to throw opponents. *'Up:' Jetboard Flip *'Forward:' Daxter Pummel *'Back: '''Jetboard Spin *'Down:' Jetboard Slam (Similar to his up throw, but Jak uses his Jetboard to slam opponents into the ground) Special Moves (Base) *'Up+B:' Yellow Mod (Spinning Blaster/Spinning Beam Reflexor/Gyro Burster) *'Neutral+B:' Morph Gun Swap (Jak changes the level of the Morph Gun Mod he uses) *'Side+B:' Blue Mod (Vulcan Fury/Arc Welder/Needle Lazer) *'Down+B:' Red Mod (Scatter Gun/Wave Concussor/Plasmite RPG) Special Moves (Dark Jak) *'Up+B:' Dark Bomb *'Neutral+B:' Dark Blast *'Side+B:' Dark Strike (chargeable) *'Down+B:' Normal Jak Trigger Final Smash '''Light Jak:' Jak turns into Light Jak, changing his moves for a while. *'Up+B: '''Light Flight *'Neutral+B:' Light Shield *'Side+B:' Light Blast *'Down+B:' Flash Freeze (Similar to Shadow's Chaos Control, Jak will slow down movement of the entire stage.) Intro Jak and Daxter jump out of a Hellcat, then Jak draws his Morph Gun. Results Screen '''Victory Screens:' *Jak and Daxter strike a pose, with Daxter hanging off of Jak's gun. *Jak and Daxter break dance, similar to when they find a Power Cell. *Daxter gives Jak a high-five and jumps onto his shoulder. Losing Screen: Jak lies on the ground as Daxter says a random line of dailogue, such as "This is what happens when you drop my name from the title!". Dash Movement Instead of performing a running animation, Jak will ride on his Jetboard. Cole's Call Cole: "What's with the gunslinging elf and his rat?" Kuo: "Those are Jak and Daxter, Cole. From Wolfe's files, we understand that Jak can harness the power of an element known as Eco." Cole: "Eco? Does that make him some kind of Conduit?" Kuo: "We're not sure, but we do know this. Aside from his guns, Jak is able to transform into two forms: One that uses Light abilities, such as healing and flight, and the other that uses Dark powers bent toward destruction." Nix: "Sounds like my kind of man, eh, Demon?" Cole: "Almost reminds me of myself, if I had let my powers get the best of me. I wonder what I coud have become if I hadn't chosen the right path." Kuo: "We'll leave that up to debate. You need to watch out for his Morph Gun. It has a variety of mods that make it a weapon to be reckoned with." Cole: "..... Bring it on!" Kat (In Progress) Kratos (In Progress) Nariko (In Progress) Nathan Drake (In Progress) PaRappa (In Progress) Raiden (In Progress) Ratchet & Clank (In Progress) Sackboy (In Progress) Sir Daniel (In Progress) Sly Cooper (In Progress) Spike (In Progress) Sweet Tooth (In Progress) Toro Inoue (In Progress) Zeus (In Progress) For future reference The following text is a formula for the characters' movesets and other information. I am keeping this so that I may apply it to characters that I haven't started on. Basic Combo Smash Attacks Grab/Throws Special Moves Final Smash Intro Results Screen Cole's Call Category:Blog posts